Accidents, Oh Accidents!
by gorrillaface345
Summary: While chilling at the girl's dorm there is an accident that no one can explain. When Cato and Marvel go into the room they find Glimmer on the floor bleeding and Clove is gone. Then while driving to the hospital the boys get into an accident. Soon after that the crew is involved in several accidents. Are these really accidents or is someone out to get Katniss and her friends?
1. Chapter 1: The First Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

Sadly, I don't. If I did, POOR PRIMROSE wouldn't have DIED! And FINNICK wouldn't have either. Oh and there would be six victors instead of 2!

* * *

"Cato man, dude, what do you think the girls are doing?" Marvel, my best friend asked. By girls, he meant his girlfriend Glimmer, and mine, Clove.

"I dunno man, it's eerily quiet." I replied.

"Should we go see?" Marvel said.

"Dude, I think they're watching a movie!" I said.

"What if we are dating lesbians?" Marvel wondered.

"Marvel!" I shouted. We started laughing. We were interrupted when a crash, and a loud cry of pain shouted out from the room the girls were in. Marvel and I both rushed into the room right away. The sight was terrible.

Glimmer was lying on the ground a pool of blood surrounding her.

"Babe, are you okay?" Marvel asked worriedly. Glimmer shook her head before her eyelids started to droop. "CATO WOULD YOU GODDAMN CALL THE AMBULANCE!" Marvel shouted. I honestly wanted to find out where Clove was but I called 911.

"911, how may I help you?" An annoying perky voice asked.

"Hello, yes hi um, my friend and I were at our girlfriends' apartment when we heard a crash and we went in and my friend's girlfriend was bleeding. I mean she still is but uh-" I shouted.

"Calm down. We are sending and ambulance right now. Where is the site?" The voice asked.

" 88 Rushmore Rd." I shouted.

"MAKE IT QUICK SHE'S LOSING CONSCIOUSNESS!" Marvel shouted.

"Okay, it'll be there in 5 minutes." The voice told me.

"Now, give the phone to your friend." She instructed. I ran to the room. Glimmer was losing a lot of blood.

"Woah..." I said.

"Keep talking to her okay, keep talking." She, the voice, instructed.

"Baby, you gotta stay with me okay, please." Marvel kept saying over and over. I looked around for Clove. Where was she? A knock came on the door. I went out of the room and opened the front door.

"Where's the girl?" The paramedic asked.

"In that room!" I pointed. The paramedics went over and lifted Glimmer into the stretcher. They talked to Marvel a little and then wheeled her into the ambulance. Marvel motioned for me to follow him. We got into his car.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"We are going to have to follow the ambulance." He said. He turned on the engine.

"Wait, we have to find Clove!" I shouted.

"Cato. She's not there!" Marvel said. We cruised though the road.

"No we have to go back!" I yelled.

" Cato, my girlfriend, the love of my life, is in a critical state right now, they say she has a 50-65% chance of living! Even though I know that's sort of high, I'm worried okay, so we are going to the happy, and that's final!" Marvel shouted.

"No, we are not let me out of this car!" I shouted. Who cared about Glimmer? I wanted Clove to be here.

" Cato no we are not!" Marvel shouted back at me. We were arguing and fighting so much we didn't notice the other car, until we heard the crash! The last thing I remembered before I blacked out, was Marvel yelling, me screaming and the echoing sounds of a terrible feminine scream in the pitch black night.

* * *

So what do you think? Should I continue? Where's Clove? Will the guys be okay? Oh yeah, and the others will be coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Glimmer Is Awake!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

Sadly, because CLATO would have happened, and GLARVEL would too. Gale would marry Madge!

* * *

Glimmer's POV

When I wake up, the first thing I notice are tubes. And long lines. "Ah Miss Clear, you are awake!" The doctor shouts. Huh? Doctor? "Do you remember anything from last night?" Dr. Smith? Yeah Smith says.

"Um, I remember glass breaking, someone hitting me, and Clove screaming." I answer.

"Oh wow, you remember pretty well." Dr. Smith smiles.

"Where's my brother and sister? Where's Marvel, and Clove? Where's Cato?" I shout.

"Cashmere and Gloss are going to get you. As for Clove, we don't know. And um, um, um..." Dr. Smith says.

"What?" I shout.

"Um, Cato and Marvel were in an accident, last night while driving to the hospital." He spits out the dagger, the words that I never want to hear.

"No that's not true." I said.

"Sorry, sweetie, but it's true!" A high pitched voice from behind me says.

"Cashy!" I squeal, hugging my sister. A pain in my rib stops me from squeezing her.

"Woah, Glim, slow it down, you were punched in the rib brutally, and you fractured it." Cashmere says.

"What about me, no hug?" Gloss, my older brother jokingly asks.

"Gloss Levine Clear ! She just suffered a terrible attack, and now you want her to hug you?" My elder sister screeched. Gloss shrugged his shoulders up and down in defeat.

"Cashmere Sparkles Clear, I'm her brother!" Gloss says mockingly.

"Ugh, Gloss her boyfriend just got in a crash, stop joking around!" Cashmere says somberly. Two pairs of eyes stare at me, as if afraid of my reaction.

"You, you weren't kidding when you said that, Mar-Marv-Ma-Ma-Marvel got in an ac-accident-accident?" I ask, stammering.

"Yes, we weren't." The doctor says bluntly. Cashmere swats him in the arm with her purse, and Gloss gives him a death stare. I run out of the room.

"Wait, Glim!" Gloss and Cashmere shout. I don't even care. I need to see Marvel, I can't live without him.

I run to the nearest desk, where I can ask them which room he is in. "Excuse me, do you know which room, Marvel Hunting is in?" I ask. Please say this is a sick joke. Please say it's April Fools Day, and that Marvel is hiding in a hospital closet, going to burst out of it saying "We got you! We got you so bad!" Because that, would be better, than this. This terrible dilemma.

"In room 67, floor 3." The nurse says. I run to the elevator.

On the way there I pray saying over and over again "Please let him be alive, let me walk in to the room seeing his warm, breathing body all alive, and not covered in a white sheet." Who ever controls death and life accept my prayer. When I walk into the doorway, I see his body, not covered in a sheet. I let the tears run down my cheeks, sobbing. I know doctors are staring, but I don't care. My Marvel, my sweet Marvel is alive, and that's all that matters. A doctor comes up to me.

"How is he doctor?" I ask.

"He is okay. He will survive and he got the better of the accident. He only got a few scratches on his back, has a broken arm, a sprained wrist. He will need help, eating, because his right arm got broken and sprained. The pain will be worse, but he will get through it. His rib cage, cracked a little, but we mended it, and he got a gash on his forehead, but we stitched it up." The doctor says.

I've never heard any words sound better. This is relief, and sweet. I walk over to him. "Marvel, if you can hear me, this is me Glimmer. Your girlfriend. You were in a car accident, with Cato and another driver. His name is Gale. Remember him from school? Yeah he was driving with Madge. That's his girlfriend, remember? But anyways, I just wanted to say I love you! I hope you wake up soon, okay baby. I love you a lot." I sob but I'm also relieved, because he will survive. I hold his hand as I stare at his handsome face. I don't know it but I fall asleep a little after that.

Gloss' POV

When Cashmere and I walk into the room, I see Glimmer's head on Marvel's bed. She is sleeping soundly, like a newborn baby. Well maybe just a baby. She's holding his hand. I smile at Cashmere. Our little sister has grown up to be such a beautiful young lady.

"Should we call Enobaria and Brutus, after all Cato is Brutus's cousin. And Clove is Enobaria's neighbor." Cashmere says.

"Yeah, we should." I reply. I whip my cell phone out, ready to call my best buddy, Brutus. My sister is already texting her best friend, and Brutus's girlfriend, Enobaria. I punch in his phone number, then the line rings before a voice picks up.

"Yo, what the heck is your problem? It's 11 pm at night. Don't you know not to disturb a guy when he's sleeping?" Brutus yells.

"Hello to you to Brutus. Sorry if I disturbed your, ( I made my voice all high pitched) beauty sleep." I laugh loudly. Cashmere gives me a glare. I'm pretty sure Brutus is too over in his dorm. I pity his roommate, also namely me.

"What do you want, Gloss?" He asks.

"You know Cato, your cousin?" I ask.

"No duh, he's my cousin, smart one!" Brutus says sarcastically.

"He got in a car accident, with Glimmer's boyfriend, Marvel. They hit a couple's car." I say.

"What. Shit! Where is he?" He asks.

"At the Lakewood Hospital, 798 Ridgewood Rd." I reply.

"I'll be there right away!" He answers.

"See ya..." I say. I end the call. Glimmer twitches and then she's up and awake.

"Huh, oh hi Gloss, Cashmere." Glimmer smiles.

"Hi Glim!" Cashmere says.

Glimmer isn't even staring at Cashmere, or paying attention to her. Instead, she's looking at Marvel. She suddenly squeals in delight.

"What Glim?" Cashmere asks.

"It's Marvel. His hand it just twitched!" She says excitedly.

Clove's POV

The first thought I have is holy shit. What just happened? I feel like I've been drugged. Ugh... The last thing I remember is Glim getting punched and stabbed, glass breaking, and me getting carried by a guy out the door. I want Cato. I want Enobaria here with me. I sob a little. I suddenly notice I am tied to a chair with a rope.

Luckily I'm not gagged, yet anyways. Where is the person who took me. Suddenly a man walks in.

"Why hello dear!" He shouts. He reeks of perfume, ugh. Roses are covering his shirt. His breath reeks of alcohol.

"Yes, squirm all you want, for it is I President CORNELIUS SNOW!" President Snow booms loudly. I scream loudly. Snow snaps his fingers and two men appear holding a knife and a long piece of tape. One man puts the tape over my mouth. I scream, but it sounds muffled. The other cuts my arm. The pain is unbearable.

"AHHHH!" I yell. I have tears coming down my eyes.

"That's enough boys!" Snow orders. They stop cutting me and take the gag off.

I scream again.

"You sick physopath!" I yell. The two men are glancing with concern.

"Castor and Pollux you are dismissed." They nod their heads. I scream one more time.

"Watch it, Clover, or your 4 leaves will turn into 0" Snow spat in my face, and walked out of the door, slams it. I pass out from hunger, and pain.

* * *

Hey guys! So now you know where Clove is! And Glimmer, is awake. And so is Marvel, sort of. And for those of you wondering where Katniss is, she'll come in the next chapter! So don't you worry Katniss fans.


End file.
